Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: [Drabbles écrit pour la communauté des 30baisers] Parce qu'entre le capitaine de la 6eme division et son lieutenent, il y aura toujours trente baisers, et que l'on n'y peut rien y changer ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Parce qu'il y aura toujours trentre baisers ...**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue**  
Couple : **Byakuya Kuchiki/ Renji abarai**  
Fandom : **Bleach**  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** PG**  
Thème (numéro et nom) : **thème 4, Toi et moi**  
Disclaimer : **je suis une tortue … on se comprend … ToT  
**Note : **ma fic générale s'appelle "Parce qu'il y a trentre baisers" (je sais c'est hyper original TT en partant du principe que la communauté est celle des 30baisers ...) et elle se compose de drabbles qui n'ont pas grand chose avoir entre eux voulou voulou ... j'espere que ça vous plaira

Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de « nous »**  
**

Toi. Kuchiki Byakuya.  
Moi. Abarai Renji.

Toi. L'un des plus puissant capitaine de divisions de Soul Society.  
Moi. Un lieutenant à l'ambition mal placée.

Toi. Un être calme.  
Moi. Un coléreux.

Moi, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment compris.  
Moi, je ne t'ai jamais dit « Toi ». Parce que, Moi, je ne suis pas un noble.  
Moi je ne suis qu'un ancien être vivant, mort certes, mais ancien vivant.

Toi, tu n'as jamais voulu me comprendre.  
Toi, tu m'as toujours dit « tu ». Parce que, Toi, tu es un noble.  
Toi, tu n'as jamais été vivant, tu es né dans le royaume des morts.

Moi, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu.  
Toi, tu n'as jamais voulu me connaître.

Moi, je n'ai jamais vu de larmes à ton regard. Même lorsque tu as parlé de la mort de ta femme. Même lorsque tu as dit qu'elle ressemblait à Rukia.

Toi, tu as souvent vu des larmes contenues dans mon regard. Surtout lorsque que tu as parlé de la mort de ta femme. Encore plus quand tu as dit qu'elle ressemblait à Rukia.

Moi, je ne te dirais jamais quelle est ma plus grande peur.  
Toi, tu sais pourtant très bien que je crains ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle.

Moi, je n'aimerais jamais Rukia. Pas plus que comme une sœur, en tout cas.  
Toi, tu as aimé sa sœur. Bien plus que tu ne l'aurais du.

Moi, je t'ai toujours admiré.  
Moi, j'ai toujours voulu t'égaler, te surpasser.

Toi, tu l'as toujours admiré.  
Toi, tu as toujours voulu combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé.

Moi, je sais que sur tes lèvres, il y reste encore l'ancienne douceur des siennes.  
Toi, tu sais que sur les miennes il y a des ébauches de tes baisers.

J'aurai peut être apprécié qu'un jour il y ait un « nous ».  
Sauf que je sais désormais qu'il n'y aura jamais plus q'un « Toi » et un « Moi ».  
Parce qu'au fond de ton cœur, « Toi » ne sera jamais « Moi » mais « Elle »

…  
… …  
… … …

Bon ben voulou pour ma première fic postée c'était ma première fic pour la communauté… j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus o … et je voualis aussi dire un grand merci à Leeboo pour m'avoir expliquer comment qu'on faisait pour publier sur 30baisers ... même si je suis une boulette et que j'ai pas réussi TT


	2. parce qu'il aimait l'idée d'être un pall

**Titre : **Parce qu'il aimait l'idée d'être un palliatif …

**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue**  
Couple : **Byakuya Kuchiki/ Renji abarai**  
Fandom : **Bleach**  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** PG-13**  
Thème (numéro et nom) : **thème 28 médicament**  
Disclaimer : **je suis une tortue … on se comprend … ToT

Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes déclarations, ni même une explication à vrai dire.  
Tout c'était passé de façon progressive.  
A tel point que, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était incapable de dire pourquoi et surtout comment, il se retrouvait à veiller le sommeil de son supérieur tous les soirs. Il ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer pourquoi et comment, il se retrouvait toutes les fins d'après midi devant les appartements de son supérieur. Tout comme il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait lorsque ses lèvres à lui rencontraient les lèvres de son supérieur.

En vérité, il savait (même si selon certains dire, en particuliers ceux d'un certain « Yumichika » il était « une grosse brute stupide qui ne fait que penser avec ses muscles et ne fait aucun usage de son cerveau »), reconnaître ses sentiments.

Il les mettait juste de côté.  
Puisque après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de grandes déclarations, ni même une explication, et qu'il doutait qu'un jour il y en ait.

Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur leur relation.  
Il se contentait de la vivre. C'était bien ainsi.  
Au début, il y avait eu de la colère entre eux. Beaucoup, beaucoup de colère.  
Il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait volé sa « petite sœur » en la faisant devenir sienne. Il lui avait pris la seule famille qui lui restait, celle qu'il avait pris si soin de protéger.  
Il lui avait pris. Alors il l'avait détesté. Parce qu'à cause de lui, il avait été seul.  
Plus de famille, plus personne à protéger, plus de raison de vivre.  
Puis il avait voulu récupérer sa « petite sœur ». Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur.  
N'est pas capitaine de la sixième division qui veut. Il avait appris cette vérité à ses dépends.  
Il n'avait plus de famille, plus personne à protéger, mais désormais, il avait quelqu'un à égaler.

Les années étaient passées sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.  
Il se battait sans cesse contre « l'image» d'un homme puissant.  
Car, malgré sa promotion, malgré son rang de lieutenant de la sixième division, il se battait contre « l'image » d'un homme fort.

Les choses avaient évoluées, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.  
Il avait fini par cesser de détester. Il avait fini par apprécier, puis par …  
Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ne l'avaient jamais été, ne le seraient jamais.Il avait cru qu'ils étaient amants. Mais il ignorait tellement de choses sur le passé de son supérieur.  
Il n'avait jamais compris la tristesse du regard de cet homme. Ni sa froideur.  
Et un jour, la réponse s'était imposée à lui : « Hisana Kuchiki ».On avait volé à son supérieur sa famille, sa personne à protéger, sa raison de vivre. Alors il avait volé celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer à vivre.

« Hisana Kuchiki » était morte. Personne n'avait pu la sauver, ce qui arrangeait fortement le clan Kuchiki. Plus de « paria » dans leur domaine, plus personne au sang impure. Mais le bonheur des uns est souvent obtenu par le massacre de celui des autres.Son supérieur ne s'était jamais remis. D'où la présence de tristesse dans son regard.

La vérité est très dure parfois. D'autre fois, elle est insupportable. Et dans certains rares cas, elle peut être si violente, que la douleur même disparaît.

Lui était dans ce dernier cas. Il ne ressentait plus rien.Juste cette vérité imposée. Juste cette vérité injuste. Juste cette vérité monstrueuse.

Mais il mettait tout cela de côté.  
Puisque après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de grandes déclarations, ni même une explication, et qu'il doutait qu'un jour il y en ait.

Ils n'avaient pas changé sa façon de faire.  
De vivre leur étrange relation. Elle était toujours faite de baisers volés au détour d'un entraînement, de nuits partagés, de discussions n'ont commencé, de mots doux non dit, de vérité cachée.  
Et qu'importe les sentiments.  
« L'image » de l'amour d'un homme fort suffisait.  
Et qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire, si il n'était pour cette « image » d'un homme fort qu'un simple soin palliatif.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.  
Perso, je suis un peu déçue. Mais bon, j'arrive pas à mieux retranscrire mon idée. Mais j'aime bien l'idée que Renji ne soit finalement pour Byakuya qu'un soin palliatif (surtout que ce genre de soins est prodigué en particulier sur des personnes très très très malade et mourante …).

Donc, voulou et au prochain chapitre


	3. la passion

**Titre : **Parce qu'il n'aimait pas la passion

**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue**  
Couple : **Byakuya Kuchiki/ Renji abarai**  
Fandom : **Bleach**  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** PG-13**  
Thème (numéro et nom) : **thème 19 rouge**  
Disclaimer : **je suis une tortue … on se comprend … ToT

_Rouge.  
Pas brun.  
Pas blond.  
Encore moins roux.  
Juste rouge._

Il trouvait « ça » étrange.  
Même plus qu'étrange.  
Pour dire vrai, il n'en avait jamais vu d'une telle couleur.  
Et plus il les regardait, plus ils les trouvaient envoûtant.  
Cela en devenait même indécent parfois.  
Lorsqu'il se surprenait à imaginer leur douceur sous ses doigts.  
Lorsqu'il voulait passer un bref coup de peigne pour mieux les arrangeait.  
Lorsqu'il les voyait encadrer le visage de l'Autre.

_Rouge.  
Pas brun.  
Pas blond.  
Encore moins roux.  
Juste rouge._

Il n'aimait pas cette couleur.  
Elle était identique à celle du sang.  
Il n'aimait pas voir couler du sang.  
Lorsque le sang coulait, c'était pour annoncer un drame.  
Lorsque le sang coulait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger ses hommes.  
Lorsque le sang coulait, c'était pour lui rappeler l'Autre.

_Rouge.  
Pas brun.  
Pas blond.  
Encore moins roux.  
Juste rouge._

Les cheveux d'Ukitake-sempai étaient blancs.  
Il aimait bien cette couleur.  
Elle était celle de la pureté.  
Il aimait voir la pureté.  
Lorsque l'Autre souriait, c'était toujours pour purifier son esprit à lui.  
Lorsque l'Autre souriait, c'était souvent durant les tombées de neige.  
Lorsque l'Autre souriait, c'était pour lui rappeler son existence.

_Rouge.  
Pas brun.  
Pas blond.  
Encore moins roux.  
Juste rouge._

Il n'aimait pas cette couleur.  
Elle était identique à celle du sang.  
Il n'aimait pas cette couleur.  
Elle était identique à celle de la Passion.  
Il n'aimait pas la passion.  
Elle était un sentiment trop violent.  
Il n'aimait pas la passion.  
Elle lui faisait faire des choses étranges.Il n'aimait pas les choses étranges.  
Elles les faisaient penser à Lui.  
Il ne l'aimait pas Lui.  
Lui avait les cheveux rouges.  
Il ne l'aimait pas Lui.  
Même lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontraient à la tombée de la nuit.

Il ne l'aimait pas Lui.  
Parce qu'il avait fait naître au fond de son cœur un sentiment que même sa défunte femme n'avait éveillé.  
Il n'aimait pas la passion, il ne l'aimait donc pas.

_Rouge. Pas brun. Pas blond. Encore moins roux. Juste rouge._


	4. sa facon

**Titre : **Parce c'était sa façon à lui …  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Kyakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom** Bleach  
**Rating :** G (puissance trente millions)  
**Thème : **#30# baiser  
**Disclaimer** TORTUE POWAAAAAA (donc toujours pas les droits … vv)

Renji n'était pas un homme de sentiments, de grands discours, de prises de tête.  
Renji était un homme d'actions, de grandes démonstrations, de coups de tête.  
Renji ne faisait pourtant pas preuve d'actions inconsidérées, comme la plupart des gens le pensaient.  
Renji avait sa propre façon de communiquer.  
Renji s'inclinait toujours devant un supérieur pour lui montrer son respect.  
Renji serrait toujours la main de ses collègues pour leur montrer son attachement.  
Renji faisait toujours la bise à Rukia pour lui montrer son amour fraternel.  
Renji posait toujours ses lèvres sur celle du Capitaine Kuchiki pour lui montrer son a….

Renji n'était pas un homme de sentiments, de grands discours, de prises de tête.  
Renji était un homme d'actions, de grandes démonstrations, de coups de tête.  
Du moins, il était comme cela pour la plupart des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas …

* * *

Voulou … les différentes manières qu'à Renji d' « embrassait » les gens autour de lui … je suis pas sure que ça réponde vraiment au thème par contre … 


	5. exclusivité

**Titre : **Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers ...  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Kyakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème : **#26 si seulement tu étais à moi  
**Disclaimer : **je suis encore une tortue … on se comprend toujours …  
**Note :** j'ai honte je vous assure. C'est mal écrit et sans construction ... et l'explication du thème tirée par les cheveux .. ToT

Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'exclusivité …

Je te regarde.  
Tu le sais.

Pourtant tu agis comme si je n'étais pas là.  
Sais tu seulement le mal que tu me fais ?  
Non bien sûr, toi tu te moques _noblement_ des autres, de leur envie d'avancée, de rire, de vivre simplement.  
Rien ne compte pour toi, juste ta propre existence.

Rukia m'avait pourtant prévenu de _ce_ penchant. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un pour moi.  
J'ai voulu nous donner une chance. Je ne pense pas avoir bien fait finalement.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve caché derrière cette porte, à épier tes mouvements, entendre tes soupirs, tes gémissements.  
La première fois, j'ai fermé les yeux.  
J'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Comme si tu n'avais pas senti ma présence. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à notre histoire pour « ça ».

C'était une trahison, certes. Mais tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Nous avions un peu bu ce soir là. Je n'aurais simplement pas du te laisser seul dans cette pièce pleines de tentations. Si j'avais été à ta place, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Alors je me suis contenté de fermer les yeux.  
Mais cette fois là n'a été finalement que le premier incident d'une longue liste.

Combien de fois m'as-tu trompé ? Sans remords, ni peine.  
J'ai mal. Tu comprends cela. Ta trahison me brûle chaque jour un peu plus.  
Tu es entrain de me détruire, d'annihiler en moi toutes formes de bonté.  
Je ne te connaissais pas sous ce jour.

Tu veux que je te dise. Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur incroyablement cruel.  
Tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit.  
Combien de fois m'as-tu mentis sur tes destinations, sur tes activités nocturnes ?  
Combien de fois t'es tu joué de moi et de mon cœur ?  
Mais j'ai décidé que ce soir serait la dernière tromperie.

Comme à chaque fois, je suis accroupi derrière la porte et j'entends chaque murmure, chaque soupir, chaque parole issue de ton forfait.  
Je me lève enfin. Tu portes sur moi un regard sans expression.  
As-tu compris Byakuya ? Sais tu que ce soir est notre dernière confrontation ? Après cela, je demanderais ma mutation. Simplement parce que, contrairement à d'autres, je ne peux vivre aux cotés d'un homme ayant si peu de considération de l'autre.

Voilà comment va se terminer notre histoire.  
Certes, je n'avais pas l'exclusivité, mais delà à me trahir de la sorte.  
Byakuya, je suis navré mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer.

Si seulement Byakuya, tu n'étais pas aussi égoïste.  
Si seulement Byakuya, tu n'étais pas aussi gourmand.  
Si seulement Byakuya, tu cessais de manger MES taiyaki …

…  
… …  
… … …

Je sais c'est nul ToT et j'ai honte je vous rassure … mais j'en avais marre d'écrire des trucs où ByaBya il est tout méchant pas beau avec le petit RenRen … alors voilà ça a fini en Byakuya, le méchant vilain qui mange les Taiyaki de Renji (sucreries japonaises dont est fan RenRen) sous ses yeux (planqué derrière une porte plutôt) en sachant que ça fait du mal à ce dernier … encore désolée … ma prochaine fic sera plus sérieuse … tout du moins j'espère … o (z'ai pas fait de fautes cette fois n'est ce pas … et puis j'ai encore fait appel à World --')


	6. 10

**Titre : **Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers …  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Kyakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom** Bleach  
**Rating :** G (puissance trente millions)  
**Thème : **#10# ben … dix o  
**Disclaimer** TORTUE POWAAAAAA (donc toujours pas les droits … vv)

Parce que c'était sa vie …

Byakuya avait grandi seul dans l'immensité du domaine Kuchiki.  
Byakuya avait passé des nuits entières à travailler ses cours pour l'Académie.  
Byakuya avait rencontré Hisana au détour de l'immensité du domaine Kuchiki.

Hisana avait appris à Byakuya durant des nuits entières les subtilités de la vie.  
Hisana était tombée mortellement malade quelques années après leur mariage.  
Hisana était morte un jour où les cerisiers étaient en fleurs.

Byakuya avait rappris à vivre seul dans l'immensité du domaine Kuchiki.  
Byakuya avait passé des nuits entières à remplir ses dossiers et rapports pour Yamada.  
Byakuya avait découvert l'existence de son Lieutenant le jour où il avait remis en question la sienne.

Renji avait fini par passé des nuits entières à apprendre à Byakuya les subtilités des baisers …

…

c'est court mais ça fait plie poil dix phrases … la prochaine fic arrivera bientôt j'espère … et puis ce sera une vrai fic avec une vrai histoire bien developpée et tout et tout


	7. obstacles

**Titre : **Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Byakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom** Bleach  
**Rating :** … on va dire PG  
**Thème : **#25# obstacle  
**Disclaimer** TORTUE POWAAAAAA (donc toujours pas les droits … vv)  
**Note :** les obstacles sont toutes ces petites choses qui « ruinent » la vie de notre Renren international  
**Note bis : **la phrase « réchauffer Byakuya à petit feu dans une marmite » vient de **paranightwish** que je remercie

Parce qu'il fallait réchauffer le capitaine …

_« Moi, j'ai une solution à ton problème. »  
« … »  
« Tu n'as qu'à réchauffer le capitaine Kuchiki »_

Renji se massa les tempes.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les situations complexes. Et par situations complexes, il entendait bien sûr toutes situations où l'utilisation de la force physique était proscrite. Cela pour deux raisons. La première était que, lorsqu'il était face à un problème, Renji préférait le régler le plus rapidement possible : en gros il aimait bien laminer le tête des gens parce que ça le détendait. La deuxième était … ben en faite il y en avait pas vraiment, juste qu'il n'aimait pas trop se prendre la tête sur des trucs qu'il ne jugeait pas important. Et tout le problème était là … au jour d'aujourd'hui, devant ce problème, il ne pouvait faire usage de la force (question de survie) et il se prenait vraiment vraiment (beaucoup trop) la tête. Alors, il avait décidé de demander de l'aide. Et Yamamoto lui-même savait ce que cela pouvait lui en coûter.

Bref, il avait donc fait l'inventaire de toutes les personnes à qui il pouvait parler de 'son' problème :  
Rukia, trop dangereux car trop proche de la source (et absolument pas neutre sur ce genre de sujet).  
Ichigo, fallait pas déconner non plus, il devait être encore moins doué que lui dans ce genre de circonstances (il y avait qu'à regarder sa situation actuelle … boulet).  
Ishida, il le connaissait pas assez pour lui demander ce genre de choses.  
Kon, le jour où il demanderait des conseils à une peluche, il pourrait remettre en question le fondement même de son existence.  
Un des douze capitaines, il était peut être pas considéré comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais il avait un minimum de cerveau quand même.  
Hisagi, sans façon. Il se voyait mal parler de 'ça' à un type comme lui.  
Kira ou Hinamori … trop occuper à se remettre de leurs propres blessures.  
Uruhara … ToT il était pas désespéré à ce point.

En vérité, plus il cherchait quelqu'un à qui se confier, moins il en voyait susceptible de l'aider … galère comme aurait dit l'autre (… je sais Shikamaru fait pas parti de Bleach mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher o).

« Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fous là toi, l'interrogea une voix familière. »

Et dans l'esprit de Renji, la lumière fut …

« Ikkakku, t'es là toi c'est vrai. »  
« Ravi de voir que ma présence te fait si plaisir … »  
« T'imagines pas à quel point. T'as pas deux minutes à m'accorder je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »  
« Hum, si si vas y. De toute façon, j'ai la flemme de remplir mes rapports … pour ce qu'il en fait en plus le capitaine. »  
« Ben tu vois, c'est un problème d'ordre privé et … »  
« Je t'arrête tout de suite, si ça concerne : l'amitié qui n'est pas virile, les histoires et/ou déclarations d'amour, les films de Tim Burton ou tout autres choses susceptibles de me mettre mal à l'aise, va voir Yumichika. »  
« Okay, on se voit plus tard. »

Finalement, il l'avait trouvé sa personne pouvant régler son problème (ou du moins essayer). Bon d'accord, c'était Yumichika. Il voulait bien l'avouer, il se serait bien passer de son aide à _lui_, mais il ne fallait pas non plus se voiler la face : vu l'arrêt net imposé par Ikkakku, il était bien obliger de s'en contenter. Et puis c'était pas si terrible. Au mieux, la conversation sera courte, concise, et bien menée (chose quasi improbable connaissant l'interlocuteur). Au pire … bein il aurait droit à un monologue de Yumichika sur son principal sujet, c'est-à-dire Yumichika lui-même …

Allez, courage. De toute façon, il l'avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait plus vivre de la sorte. Se cacher sans cesse, jouer bien docilement son rôle de lieutenant, s'énerver pour cacher son trouble, bafouiller, rire bêtement, raconter n'importe quoi pour meubler un silence qu'il ne supportait plus … il fallait agir, et vite. Et en y réfléchissant bien, Yumichika devait être la personne la mieux informée sur ce que quelqu'un doit faire dans ce genre de situation …

_« Moi, j'ai une solution à ton problème.  
« … »  
« Tu n'as qu'à réchauffer le capitaine Kuchiki. »_

« Tiens … Salut Renji, c'est rare de te voir passer par là, à croire que tu tiens à m'éviter … cette réalité là me brise le cœur et … »  
« Ouais, c'est surtout parce que j'ai absolument rien à faire dans les quartiers de la onzième division que je viens jamais. »  
« Oh … alors ça veut dire que tu ne viens aujourd'hui que pour accomplir une mission. Je suis bien triste que tu ne veuilles même plus accorder à tes anciens camarades un peu de ton temps et … »  
« Nan, si je suis là c'est parce que je voulais te voir. J'ai besoin d'un conseil que seule une personne comme toi peut me donner. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« … T'es sérieux là. T'as vraiment besoin de mon aide. Pire, il n'y a que MOI qui suis en mesure de t'aider … Yamamoto-sama, Renji, tu t'es enfin décidé à changer de coupe de cheveux. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Euh … vu l'expression de ton regard, j'en conclus que tu aimes énormément ta coupe de cheveux. Certes, elle aurait besoin d'être un peu rafraîchi, mais bon, elle reste potable tu sais. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense …»  
« J'ai dit que je voulais un conseil sur un truc en particulier. J'ai pas besoin de t'entendre blablater pendant des jours et des nuits sur des trucs qui m'intéressent pas … Et puis mes cheveux sont très bien !!!! »  
« Hum hum si tu le dis mais bon … »  
« Alors t'es disposé à m'aider ou pas ? »  
« Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'aime être à disposition des gens pour éclairer leur vie d'un semblant de lumière et ainsi les sauver des ténèbres dans lesquelles … »  
« Comment on fait une déclaration ? »

…  
… …  
… … …

Bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol.  
Bruit d'un corps tombé au sol se relevant.  
Bruit des milliers de petites étoiles toutes mimi et toutes brillantes naissant dans les yeux d'un corps tombé au sol et s'étant relevé.

« Euh … Renji … t'avais dit que tu voulais que je t'aide sur un sujet important. On doit donc avoir une conversation sérieuse tout les deux et … »  
« Bordel, mais je suis sérieux ! Comment on se déclare ? »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Aaaaaaahhhhhhh (mains jointes sur la poitrine et regard brillant) !!!!!!!!! Je suis si heureux, alors tu es parvenu à trouver la personne qui réchauffera ton cœur de glace et brisera la carapace en PVC renforcé que tu as placé autour de toi et … »  
« Yumichika … »  
« Hein … euh … ah oui. Tu ne sais pas comment te déclarer … Ah, les premiers instants amoureux sont si beaux, si fragiles. Fait de peurs de rater quelque chose et d'envie d'approfondir les relations que l'on entretient avec notre moitié … mais je m'égard … alors tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre … hum dis moi c'est quel genre de personnes ? »  
« Puissante, hautaine, noble, triste, veuve, sûrement pas intéressée. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Capitaine Kuchiki ? »  
« Capitaine Kuchiki. »

…  
… …  
… … …

« Bein dis donc, ça c'est du sacré plan galère. »  
« Je sais oui c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aide. »  
« Hihi … moi j'ai une solution à ton problème … »  
« … »  
« Tu n'as qu'à réchauffer le capitaine Kuchiki. »  
« Réchauffer …? »  
« Exactement. »  
« Rassure moi, tu veux dire réchauffer comme … réchauffer à feu doux dans une marmite pleine d'eau et de légumes … »  
« Ou réchauffer comme dans … réchauffer à feu doux dans une 'marmite' de satin et de soie avec un lieutenant disposé à jouer les cuisinier et à … »

Yumichika n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car Renji n'était pas un homme qui aimait les situations complexes à problèmes. Et par situations complexes à problèmes, il entendait bien sûr sa situation actuelle. Cela pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander de l'aide à Yumichika, histoire de préserver le peu d'innocence qui lui restait (ce type pouvait être d'une vulgarité quand il décrivait certaines choses). La deuxième était qu'il n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais, dû essayer de réchauffer le capitaine Kuchiki à petit feu dans une marmite pleine d'eau et de légumes. En gros, il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans la salle de bain de son supérieur, lorsque celui-ci prenait un bain bouillant, et il n'aurait pas non plus dû ajouter des carottes et des poireaux dans l'eau.

Yumichika n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, mais une chose était sûre … dans tous les cas, les agissements de Renji avaient réellement réchauffé le capitaine Kuchiki …

…J'ai un peu honte parce que je trouve que la fin de la fic fait un peu … comment dire, pas naturelle ??  
J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. je me suis un peu prise la tête avec Fanfiction pour la mise en page et j'ai fait des gros ooc snifouille ...


	8. regarde moi

**Titre : **Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue**  
Couple : **Byakuya Kuchiki/ Renji Abarai**  
Fandom : **Bleach**  
Rating :** PG**  
Thème : **#1# Regarde moi **  
Disclaimer : **l'avenir appartient aux Tortues … mais pas les personnages de Bleach … ToT

Parce que ses regards criaient « je t'aime »

Yumichika n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire … du moins … Dans la onzième division, dirigée par Zaraki Kenpachi, la présence d'une personne comme Yumichika avait de quoi surprendre. Personne n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'un homme comme lui puisse être intégré dans cette division et surtout puisse vouloir y rester. Du coup, lorsqu'un nouveau Shinigami (comprendre fraîchement diplômé) débarquait au sein de la onzième division, il était fréquent que celui-ci prenne Yumichika pour une sorte de « secrétaire ». Vous savez, les personnes qui sont là juste pour tenir à jour le carnet de rendez vous de capitaines (et essayer de les faire assister aux rendez vous inscrit dessus), pour répondre aux missives des supérieurs, pour temporiser les situations complexes, … Bref, à chaque nouvelle arrivée, Yumichika y avait droit. Cependant, depuis ses nombreuses années de service, Yumichika avait prouvé que lui aussi avait sa place dans cette division de « brutes épaisses » (c.f. Hanatarou Yamada quand personne ne l'écoute).

Alors il ne comprenait pas.  
Certes, il n'arriverait jamais à _sa _cheville, mais il aurait aimé recevoir ses regards. Pas qu'il soit intéressé par lui, loin de là. Le genre grand brun ténébreux, hyper rigide et avec pas même un pet de travers, très peu pour lui. Seulement, il aurait aimé recevoir ce genre de regards. Vous savez, les regards qui vous font sentir unique, inégalable, imbattable, … les regards qui laissent penser que vous êtes la personne la plus importante du monde, ou du moins de **son** monde. Lui ne l'intéressait pas, mais ses regards oui.   
Yumichika aurait aimé recueillir les regards qu'_il_ recevait, non pas lancé par lui, mais par l'**autre**. Mais la vie (ou plutôt la mort) est ainsi faite, et il ne recevait que des regards admiratifs, désireux (voire même pervers) de certains membres de sa division.

Yumichika avait fini par si faire. Il n'était pas le genre de personne que **l'autre** pouvait regarder d'une manière plus qu'amicale. Pourtant, là, tout au fond de son esprit (ou de son cœur, il hésitait encore) un infime espoir était né. Certes, son '**ami'** n'était pas du genre fleur bleue et autres grandes démonstrations, mais si _les deux autres zouaves_ étaient parvenu à trouver un terrain d'entente, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'eux deux ni parviennent pas. N'est ce pas …

C'était le jour où il était enfin (et après des années d'entraînement) parvenu à réaliser son brushing sans l'aide de personnes. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas peu fier de lui, et qu'il régnait en son âme une profonde envie de faire connaître cet exploit à tous ceux qu'il croisait (qu'ils se trouvent là par hasard ou grâce à son hasard). Bref, il était parti 'par hasard' en direction des quartiers des membres de la sixième division, afin de partager l'histoire pleine de bravoure et de vaillance de son combat avec ses cheveux (il avait combattu des Noeuds, des noeuds). Quand quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit : il avait assisté à un spectacle étrange, qui le rendait en ces jours mélancolique.

Pour accéder aux quartiers de la sixième division, et plus particulièrement aux appartements (en bordel) de Renji, il devait obligatoirement passer par la salle d'entraînement de cette division. Il n'y avait là rien de bien extraordinaire, toutes les salles d'entraînements étaient identiques : un vaste espace libre pour permettre aux Shinigamis un entraînement suffisant, entassées dans un coin des cibles et autres armes, … Il n'aurait d'ailleurs normalement dû y avoir personne dans cette salle. Ce jour là, beaucoup de Shinigamis de la sixième division avaient été envoyé sur Terre pour des missions plus ou moins importantes. En gros, comme il devait rester deux ou trois Shinigamis sous ses ordres, du coup Renji avait décidé que l'entraînement était annulé (imaginait la tête de Byakuya quand il a appris ça).  
C'est pour cela que Yumichika avait été surpris en entendant le son de deux voix dans l'enceinte de la salle : deux voix qui lui était pour l'une très (voire trop selon le propriétaire) familière et une autre dont le propriétaire lui était connu. Il s'était avancé, histoire de faire connaître sa présence et de signaler le fait qu'il avait quelque chose de très important (selon lui) à raconter à son ami. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'incroyablement étrange … pas de scènes obscènes ou de baisers passionnés, juste … il n'y avait entre les deux hommes aucune animosité, aucune colère, aucun besoin de se montrer supérieur à l'autre … juste cette impression de quiétude, de 'bonheur' qui se dégageait d'eux. Et un regard, lancé par le Capitaine vers le lieutenant … un regard qui criait au monde entier des « je t'... ».  
Ce jour là, Yumichika était reparti sans avoir raconté à Renji son exploit, il ne voulait pas briser cette atmosphère si bienveillante autour des deux hommes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait parlé à personne de cet exploit, il s'était juste enfermé dans sa chambre. A ce moment là, il avait simplement pensé qu'il était quelqu'un de futile et de lâche …

Après cette après midi là, il avait épié le capitaine et le lieutenant. Pour savoir, savoir si le regard qu'il avait surpris était accidentel ou habituel … et il était tombé de haut … depuis combien de temps son ami et le Capitaine se regardaient ils ainsi, agissaient ils ainsi … Il n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué … quel genre d'ami était il pour ne pas avoir vu les sentiments qui habitaient Renji … et pour l'enviait à présent.

Depuis cette après midi là, Yumichika s'était laissé aller à l'idée qu'un jour lui aussi on le regarderait de la sorte. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir un jour cacher, comme l'avait si habilement fait Renji, que son Capitaine lui lançait des regards qui criaient « je t'aime » …

bouh bouh je suis de retour Bwahhhh … juste pour la précision le _lui _représente Renren, le Lui c'est Byabya et **l'autre** c'est Kenpachi (je sais ce couple est improbable )


	9. fleur

**Titre : **Parce qu'il y aura toujours trente baisers  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Byakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom** Bleach  
**Rating :** G  
**Thème : **#11# fleur  
**Disclaimer** TORTUE POWAAAAAA (donc toujours pas les droits … vv)  
**Note **: OOC des deux personnages

Parce que ce n'était qu'un banal bouquet

« Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça _? »  
Voix grave.  
Menton pointant dédaigneusement un coin du bureau.

« Un bouquet, quelle question. »  
« Je reformule. Pourquoi est ce que ce _bouquet_ est posé sur mon bureau ? »  
« Je sais pas, Capitaine. Je suis arrivé ce matin et il était déjà là. Sûrement un des membres de votre fan-club qui a encore frappé. »  
Haussement d'épaules désinvolte, montrant le peu d'intérêt éprouvé par le lieutenant de la sixième division face à la présence d'un bouquet sur le bureau du Capitaine de la sixième division.  
« Comment une personne extérieure à la sixième division peut s'être introduit dans ce bureau sans que cela ne choque quiconque ? »  
« Je sais pas, les gardes ont pas dû faire attention. On va pas leur en tenir rigueur. »  
« Le rôle d'un garde est justement de faire attention à ce genre de choses, c'est pourquoi je veux connaître le nom des personnes assignées à la surveillance de ce bâtiment. »  
« Capitaine, vous allez pas retourner tout Soul Society, juste pour une histoire de bouquet de fleurs. »  
« Je me fiche éperdument de ces fleurs. Elles sont cependant la preuve du disfonctionnement des réseaux de sécurité de la Soul Society. »  
« Capitaine Kuchiki, ce n'est qu'un bouquet de fleurs. C'est vrai qu'elles sont moches, mais bon tout le monde ne connaît pas vos goûts. »  
« Qu'es tu entrain de sous entendre ? »  
« Que vous faites beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand chose. »  
« Ce 'pas grand-chose' comme tu dis, est une preuve irréfutable que si des ennemis venaient à infiltrer la Soul Society personne ne le verrait »  
« Si des ennemis nous envahissaient, je pense pas qu'il viendrait déposer un bouquet de roses rouges sur votre bureau … »  
« Je l'ai déjà dit, la présence de fleurs m'importe peu. »  
« … »  
« … »  
« Si vous le dîtes, Capitaine. »  
« … »  
« Après tout, peu de personnes savent que vous avez une sainte horreur des fleurs. »  
« … »  
« Vous êtes pourtant un des hommes les plus puissants des différents mondes. Alors craindre des fleurs et … »  
« Les fleurs ne m'effraient pas. »  
« … »  
« Je ne les aime simplement pas. »  
« … »  
« Elles sont juste trop éphémères pour que je les considère. »  
« Elles fanent trop vite selon vous. »  
« A quoi bon s'attacher à quelque chose qui connaît une existence si courte. »  
« A rien. Juste à espérer, à voir. Les fleurs n'ont aucune utilité. Elles ne sont là que pour pouvoir embellir la vie des hommes. »  
« … »  
« Les fleurs ne sont pas là pour vivre longtemps, mais pour avoir une existence courte et bien remplie et aussi … »  
« Tu te fais philosophe maintenant. »« Je … »  
« Pourquoi les as-tu mise là ? »  
« Comment avez vous … »  
« Peu importe. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je voulais juste … »  
« Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas les fleurs. »

Déplacement du lieutenant vers le coin du bureau du Capitaine.  
Main qui se saisit du bouquet.  
Doigts qui jouent avec un pétale.

« Il est en papier, c'est un bouquet de fleurs en papier que j'ai fait pour vous, Capitaine. »  
« … »  
« Elles sont la preuves du dévouement futile de votre lieutenant, Capitaine. »  
« … »  
« Elles sont la preuve irréfutable, que je ne partirais pas, que je ne suis pas éphémère. »  
« … »  
« La preuve que, même si mon existence s'avère plus courte que ce que j'espère, je saurais faire en sorte de remplir la votre. »

Déplacement du lieutenant vers le Capitaine.  
Main qui se saisit du menton.  
Lèvres qui cherchent un endroit où confirmer leurs dires précédents.

…  
… …  
… … …

C'est très court et pas top moumoute, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'inspi'


	10. musique

**Titre : **Parce que c'était presque un bon concert  
**Auteur/Artiste : **Zorro La Tortue  
**Couple :** Kuchiki Bakuya/ Renji Abarai  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Rating :** PG  
**Thème : **#14# Musique  
**Disclaimer : **TORTUE POWAAAAAA (donc toujours pas les droits … vv)  
**Note **: UA et OOC … la fic ne sert pas à grand-chose en fait … je pense d'ailleurs écrire une « suite », où je développerais plus le côté « univers »

Parce que c'était presque un bon concert …  
  
Renji sortait juste du métro, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était dans les transports. Il soupira en cherchant un plan de la ville des yeux. Il avait beau avoir recherché l'itinéraire sur Internet le matin même, une fois en plein Paris, il lui était totalement impossible de se repérer,… on a le sens de l'orientation ou on ne l'a pas. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage maquillé pour l'occasion, la salle du concert correspondait au numéro cinquante du boulevard, et lui était au quarante trois. Plus que quelques mètres et il reverrait enfin toute la bande.  
Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et décrocha.

« 'llo. »  
« C'est moi, Rukia. Dis t'es où ? »  
« Au feu rouge juste à côté de la salle et toi »  
« Juste devant la salle. Attends je crois que je te vois : mec aux cheveux rouges, fûtes noir et chemise blanche ? »  
« J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha. Pourquoi gaspiller du forfait quand seulement dix mètres vous séparent de la personne au bout du fil ? Il entendit un léger cri et sentit une personne lui sauter dessus. Rukia. Il la serra dans ses bras. Presque un an qu'il se connaissait et bientôt six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il habitait la région parisienne, elle avait déménagé pour un bled paumé dans le sud. Ils se parlaient quelques fois sur Internet, mais rien ne remplacera jamais les vrais face à face et les après midi délires.  
Il sourit en arrivant près du 'campement' et se dit que ses potes pouvaient être étranges parfois. Il apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à sept heure du matin, de peur de ne pas être bien placé. Et même que d'autres avaient passé la nuit devant la salle. Ceci expliquait cela : il avait pas bien comprit la présence d'un twister au début, autant d'attente, faut bien s'occuper. Il soupira, il aimait bien le groupe qui jouait ce soir, mais pas à ce point. Il était surtout venu aujourd'hui pour revoir tout le monde, éparpillé un peu partout à travers le pays. Et aussi parce que c'était la dernière du groupe, du moins presque. Après ce concert, le groupe ferait encore quelques concerts au Japon et puis basta, dissolution. Alors autant faire d'une pierre, deux coups : passée une aprèm' et une soirée avec ses potes, tout en étant dans son 'monde'. Il aimait bien les ambiances de concert et de conventions. Des tas de personnes de pleins d'horizons différents, qui se réunissaient en un même endroit pour partager un moment sympa. Ses parents trouvaient que ça faisait secte, lui pensait que durant quelques heures il était banal. Autour de lui, il voyait des goth loli, des kawaii fruits, des visualeux, des cosplays,… et pendant toute la durée des concerts, il se disait qu'il n'était que la banalité à l'état pur. Bon d'accord, avec ses cheveux rouges, ses piercings, ses fringues colorées et autres accessoires un peu (beaucoup) excentriques, il n'était pas si banal. Mais dans toute cette foule, toutes ces couleurs, toute cette excentricité, il se sentait tellement commun. Et ça faisait un bien fou. La plupart des personnes qu'il fréquentait au lycée étaient des super potes, le genre qu'on essaie de garder à tout prix. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux personnes qui partageaient ses goûts musicaux … et personne son style vestimentaire … mais ça à la limite il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait décidé de grandir, d'être plus adulte. Et donc, plus soft niveau fringues.  
En bref, il voulait passer un bon moment avec des personnes qu'il ne risquait pas de revoir avant au moins,… six mois, un an ?

Il passa une bonne partie de l'après midi à parler avec Ichigo. Lui, ça faisait trois mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Tout ça parce que monsieur était à la fac, et ne trouvait plus le temps de vivre … galère … et avec toute sa rancœur envers son lycée et en particuliers les lycées totalement 'ouvert' d'esprit qui le peuplaient, il entendit un vague « c'est mieux après » provenant de l'étudiant overbooké. Il sourit, mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué les aprem' galère devant les salles de concert.  
Au bout de six heures d'attente coincé entre une barrière de sécurité, un vigil complètement con, et mille quatre cent personnes dans le dos, il parvint enfin à rentrer dans la salle.

Bien sûr, rien n'est jamais aussi bon que nos souvenirs. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin du concert, il dit qu'il l'a trouvé génial. Et c'est une réalité, le concert était génial. Le public, lui, beaucoup moins. Une bande de gamins surexcités, qui mordent, frappent, insultent … bref, il omettra de raconter ça, il dira juste « l'organisation était pourri » en parlant de coups et insultes reçus par les vigils et « le public était mieux aux concerts d'il y a deux ans » en faisait référence aux groupies autour de lui. Mais à aucun moment, il ne parlera du copain de la sœur de Rukia. Ni du fait qu'il l'a vu embrasser une tierce personne. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour se mêler de la vie des gens. Et puis surtout, il en avait rien à foutre. Il s'appelait Byakuya, ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans cet univers, tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins grâce à des pseudonymes, moins que plus d'ailleurs, mais c'était toujours ça. Il l'avait déjà vu à d'autres concerts, toujours avec sa copine. Toujours entrain d'embrasser une tierce personne différente. Renji n'avait jamais rien tenté, en fait il s'en foutait un peu (complètement). Il ne pensait jamais à lui, sauf quand il le voyait … soit une fois tous les six mois … on pouvait toujours faire mieux dans le genre 'sauveur de grande sœur de Rukia trompée par son copain' … Et puis, de toute façon, à force d'aller à ce genre de concerts et de fréquenter des gens comme lui. Il avait fini par penser que c'était comme ça. Il avait d'ailleurs un arrière goût bizarre au fond de la gorge. Peut être qu'il hallucinait, ou peut être pas, mais … cet univers qu'il affectionnait tant durant ces concerts et ces conventions, n'était il pas fait uniquement d'hypocrisie et de futilité ? Tout le monde aimait tout le monde, mais chacun crachait sur chacun …

Je le répéte ma fic n'est pas terrible, mais j'aimerais l'utiliser pour introduire une « suite » (je sais c'est une excuse pourrie mais il fallait que je publie et que je me 'vide' un peu la tête)


End file.
